Remorse
by Moderndaydrifter
Summary: Coach Taylor feels remorse for his quarterback. What was unsaid between Matt & Coach in episode 2.14.


_**A/N: **__There was so much left unsaid in the scene between Coach Taylor and Matt in episode 2.14, "Leave No One Behind", I just filled in some gaps. The quotes in italics are obviously not mine, but are direct quotes from the show._

_**Spoilers: **__Through episode 2.14._

_**Summary: **__Coach Taylor feels remorse for his quarterback. What was unsaid between Matt & Coach in episode 2.14. _

**_Remorse_**

"_I'm sure glad you came by, I think Matthew needs your help."_

Saracen was on a downward spiral and Coach Taylor knew that. The look on Lorraine Saracen's face was enough for Eric to take evasive action with his first string quarterback. He had noticed that Matt was having some hard times, what teen didn't, but the fact that his grandmother looked him in the eye and told him that her grandson needed help was the final nail in the coffin.

He gave Ms. Saracen a reassuring look, hoping he wouldn't fail her. He had no idea what he was going to do at this time because it was obvious that talking to him was just going to add fuel to the fire.

His stomach sank low when he closed the door to her bedroom and entered the kitchen, seeing the troubled kid before him. He suddenly had flashbacks of when he was a teenager, lost and confused with no one to turn to. His father wasn't much to talk to; the only thing on his mind was football and whether or not Eric's arm was going to make it to the pros. At least his father was there though; Matt didn't have a stable man of the house, a job title he pretty much had to take over way too soon.

Confusion filled his mind, what was he going to do to help him? Matt couldn't even look him in the eye as he stood across the room, his arms folded and his head down as if life had defeated him. The awkward silence that lingered between both of them was a feeling he had never felt before so he was going into this situation blind.

"_I don't need any of your dad coach talks so you can feel free to go home."_

Finally, something that broke the silence, even if it was a comment that made his temper flare. Eric knew that talks wouldn't help, you could only do those so much before someone lets it fly in one ear and out of the other. Teenagers didn't listen much anyway; adults didn't know what they were talking about according to ninety-nine percent of them.

Letting his anger take over, he grabbed Matt by the neck. It wasn't like Coach Taylor to get physical with one of his athletes but there was nothing else for him to do, it wasn't like he was going to hit him or anything. Desperate times called for desperate measures and his quarterback needed a wake up call. Matt was actually pretty strong and he struggled a little to push him down the hallway to the bathroom, feeling his resistance shove back at him, digging his heels into the floor to keep from falling back. He wondered if Lorraine could hear them slamming around and hoped she wouldn't walk in on this, it was best for her not to know about it.

Matt just seemed so childish to him at the moment. What suddenly made this kid go from being a shy, mousy person to this guy who was transforming into another Riggins? Coach understood that people change but this complete 180 happened in a matter of weeks. Saracen was viewed as a leader and coach wouldn't let good potential like this go down the drain, even if it meant throwing him in the shower and screaming at him. All of that hard work he put into him last season would show for nothing. He would feel like he failed as a coach if he allowed someone to just stop caring.

"_Do you know how many people depend on you to make good decisions? Huh? Do you have any idea? Your grandmother, your friends, your teammates! You better start making 'em! You better stop being so damn selfish and stop feeling sorry for yourself! You hear me?"_

The words flew out of coach's mouth, feeling some of the cold water from the faucet hit him. The look in Saracen's eyes let coach know that Saracen was going to open up to him, he just wasn't sure how. He didn't regret this one bit because he knew he was making a dent with him.

Matt didn't even skip a beat, responding back to his superior who towered over him in the small bathroom.

"_Shutup! Just shutup! You don't care about me! You left me for a better job! Your daughter left me for a better guy! Carlotta left me for…Guatemala! My dad left me for a damn war! Everybody leaves me! "What's wrong with me?"_

More awkward silence. The only thing that could be heard was the showerhead pouring out water as it hit the porcelain tub below it. Coach had to brace himself on the shower curtain rod, the TMU comment really felt like a ton of bricks toppled over him. He knew that leaving Dillon would have it's consequences, especially after his freshman season as head coach but he never knew that it would have such long term effects on others around him.

Everyone that knew Eric knew that talking about TMU was a sore spot with him. He had so many emotions about it. Guilt, frustration, along with being relieved that he was back. He knew that a lot of his athletes took it hard but figured they had gotten over it. It was evident that Matt was holding onto it and really took it personal. How many of the townspeople were not letting it go as well? People always say if you could go back and do something over would you? Many say no, but this was one instance in Coach Taylor's past that he'd love to redo. He should've gone with his gut instinct after the state game and say no but it didn't matter now, what was done was done.

"_There's nothing wrong with you. There's nothing wrong with you at all."_

That's all he could think to say. What Saracen was going through was normal. 'What is wrong with me?' Coach thought. How could he be so blind? Every decision you make effects someone else you wouldn't expect indirectly. Maybe he was the selfish one. He felt so guilty that it was now he that couldn't look Saracen in the eye.

With that last comment he exited the bathroom, leaving Matt alone. If he tried to say or do anything else it would just make it worse, so he got in his Explorer and drove off.

_The End._


End file.
